The Girl & The Kitten
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Okay, this probably isn't my best work, but bear with me people, I'm running out of ideas! Let's just say that Sebastian was following a kitten, the kitten led him to someone, and he may just end up loving cats even more for that. Someone was walking around late at night, they saw a kitten, wanted to pet it, and met a tall, well-dressed stranger. Basically: Classic path crossing.


Sebastian was strolling late at night in the streets of London. He had some time before his master requested dinner, so he thought he'd try and become acquainted beautiful cats. He had just barely passed an alley when he heard a soft meow. He stopped and looked into the alley, where a small kitten with raven black hair and green eyes nibbled at the remains of a mouse. "Well, what a beauty you are," Sebastian chuckled. He bent down to pet it, but a distant noise had caught it's interest, causing it to leap out of his reach. All the butler did was smile before walking quickly after it.

The kitten had no idea what caused it, and wanted to find out. Usually curiosity may kill the cat, but all it did was cause it to run into a pair of black, shiny flats and white stockings. The wearer had stopped, and the kitten looked up at them.

Meanwhile Sebastian had fallen behind, but did not lose track of the kitten's whereabouts. Just as he was about to turn another corner, he heard a soft giggle mixed with a soft meow. "You're such a beautiful little darling, aren't you?" Sebastian's eyebrows raised slightly and his mouth opens into a tiny gap. What on earth was a woman doing out here at this hour?

He straightened up and took a deep breath before turning around the corner, only to see the kitten curled up and purring on the knees of a young girl who was sitting on the stone floor against a building and wedged between crates and crates that were beginning to rot. As the girl laughed again, she stopped when she looked up and saw Sebastian, who was half visible and half hidden behind the corner.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, getting up and holding the kitten in a comfortable looking position close to her chest. "Is this lovely kitten yours?" Sebastian was silent for a moment, before responding and walking to the center between the corner and the other buildings. "No, Miss. The kitten is not my property, but I was fascinated by her appearance." Sebastian bowed out of courtesy and stood staring again just as the girl smiled. "Oh! Well I wouldn't blame you. She really is a prize. If she was well taken care of, I bet she'd look even more stunning. I was actually considering taking her home," the girl said, scratching the kitten under the chin.

Sebastian nodded as he looked the girl over. She wore extremely expensive and fancy clothing. She wore a purple dress with a maroon ribbon wrapped around her waist, her skirt had a black rim with silver bows, she had stockings that were past her knees and matched her black shoes, and she wore a black dress coat with a brooch of a rose with thorns lined over the flap where her heart was, a petal falling off. Sebastian had to admit her face was quite beautiful. Her eyes were an unnatural silver with a slight violet glow to them, and her long black hair made a slightly shagged "U" at the end that ended past her backend and had funky cut bangs parted to her right. Sebastian also noticed that she wore a black ribbon around her neck that had a silver star charm, and she wore a silver chain around her right wrist with several charms on it.

"Forgive me, Miss, but are you a nobel?" The girl stopped petting the kitten and looked back at Sebastian. "Yes. Yes I am." She suddenly became slightly more serious and bowed slightly. "I am Lila Alon. Daughter of Marcus and Helen Alon. Heiress of the Alonall jewelry, trinkets, and furniture companies," she said calmly, as if it were normal. Sebastian bowed low, closing his eyes.

"Good evening, Lady Lila. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive of the Funtom Corporations toy industry," he said professionally. "Well, Sebastian, I suppose you'd like to know what I'm doing out here all alone." "Preferably." Lila smiled as she stroked the kitten.

"Well, my family was coming from our estate in the countryside to see how our shops were holding up, and for me to see if there was anything that interested me. I wandered off and away from my maid and spent the rest of the day exploring the city. Most of the time it was _extremely_ boring,"she said, not really caring about the fact that her family may be worried.

"Well, what a troublemaker you are, Lady Lila. I suppose you're hungry and would like to rest your feet until we can reunite you with your family," Sebastian said, standing again and giving a soft smile. Lila thought for a moment. "Yes. Thank you," she said. The kitten gave a loud meow and she looked down at it. Sebastian saw the pain in the young lady's eyes, not wanting to let the kitten go. He walked closer to her, and petted the kitten, trying his hardest not to lose control. "And she can come along as well. Fair warning, my master is allergic to cats." "Why, that must be unfortunate for you," Lila giggled. Sebastian smiled as he led her out of the alley and to the carriage he had taken as to not look suspicious.

As Sebastian finished helping her in a and got to the front, Lila sighed, happy to have a proper seat. She leaned against the window and gazed out at the city passing by her, the kitten purring as it curlled up in her lap. Lila smiled down at her. "Well this should be an adventure. I've never met the Queen's Guard Dog before. But I suppose at some point I would've. And Sebastian seems like a nice man. I bet it'll be better than studying all night." Lila looked down at the kitten, who was sitting up and looking at her, her head tilted in question.

"Well, my father wants the best education for me since I'm his flesh and blood. And unlike my step-sister, who is older than me, I'll be the one in his will who will inherit his company. _Sigh..._ You must have a more adventurous life, don't you?" Lila used a finger to have the kitten look at her, who gave a soft meow back.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the manor. Lila gazed through the window in wonder, wondering what secrets it held. They stopped at the stairs, where Sebastian opened the door and offered her his hand. Normally she would swat away her servants hand at home and hop off herself whenever they did so on accident. But this wasn't her home, and she needed to be a lady. So she took it with one, and hugged the kitten close with the other. "Lady Lila, welcome to the Phantomhive Mansion."

When they entered, they immediately were greeted by the servants. "Oh, hey Sebastian," Bard said before he looked at Lila. "Um, who's this?" "Why she's pretty, yes she is," Mei-Rin said, clasping her hands. "You can say that again," Finny agreed, seeming dazed as Tanaka chuckled.

"What it the meaning of this?" Everyone stopped and looked up the stairs, where Ciel stood with his walking stick. "My Lord, allow me to introduce Lady Lila Alon of the Alonall companies. I ran into her while I was taking my evening stroll," Sebastian explained. Lila carefully gave Ciel a curtsy while still holding the kitten. "It's an honor to meet you at last, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel nodded as he walked down the stairs. "The honor is all mine. I've only met your father at social events, but I hold high respects to the Queen's Nighthawk," Ciel said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He finally noticed the kitten, and a scowl started to form. _I can see how they met_ , he realized. "I hope you don't mind, Master, but I invited her for dinner." "Yes, that's alright. Use the phone to contact her parents," Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed and walked away as the servants went back to work. Ciel made a motion for Lila to follow him into the dining room.

"I hope my butler didn't annoy you much," he said as he sat in his seat, Lila sitting next to him. "Not at all. He's actually very nice," she said. There was a slight look of surprise in Ciel's eyes when she said that. He only closed his eye and began to speak again. "Yes, I'm sure he was. I hope you'll enjoy your night here." Lila nodded as Sebastian walked in, pushing dinner on a serving cart.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Lila. Your father said that he won't be able to pick you up because your carrage had broken. He says he'll be here with your step-mother and step-sister tomorrow at eleven o' clock," Sebastian said as he placed the first course in front of them. as she nodded in thanks she reached for her fork, her silver charms jingled. As they did so Ciel looked at them before looking at her.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are those?" Lila quickly finished chewing and placed her fork down before answering. "These are some of the original charms that my family's company manufactures. Each one represents a piece of your personality." She lifted her wrist to show them off. "These are made of the finest silver, proving they're originals. All others are made of fake silver." She let Ciel look at them for a moment before returning to her meal. Out of courtesy, Ciel let the conversation go, letting it pick up again about weather or the companies they owned.

After finishing her dessert, Lila excused herself and was escorted to a guest room by Mei-Rin, who also helped her change into some loaned night clothing. After bowing a goodnight, Mei-Rin left her with her kitten. Lila petted the kitten as she sat on her knees on the bed. "What is your name, I wonder," she said absentmindedly, letting the kitten walk under her hand.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Sebastian walked in. "I came here to make sure that you were settled in comfortably. And to give you this, sent by my master." Sebastian gave a low bow as he showed a fine wooden box. Lila got up and took the box, carefully opening it.

Inside a silver round tag was finely placed on a small dark purple ribbon, shining so brightly it might as well have just been made. "Thank you. But did the young earl really send this to me?" Sebastian stood straight and smiled. "Not exactly. He said to uphold the Phantomhive hospitality and attend to our guest and what they needed. And what kind of a butler would I be if I didn't think ahead for my young Lord's guest?" Lila smiled as she flipped the tag over, which she realized was engraved with her family crest. The back read a name that wasn't her own.

 _Clarisse_.

"I thought you were having trouble naming the kitten and would like a bit of help," Sebastian explained as Lila set the box on the nightstand and wrapped the ribbon comfortably around her kitten, Clarisse's, neck. Clarisse pureed and leaned into her new friend's hand. "Thank you, Sebastian. The collar is lovely. Please send my thanks to your master. Now I think I'll retire. Good night." "Good night, Lady Lila," Sebastian said as he left the room and closed the door. Lila quickly got under the covers and snuggled with Clarisse, gazing at her charms. She watched them dangle from her wrist, shining in the moonlight.

She was about to fall asleep when something blocked the light from the charms. It was for a second, but she noticed it. Her pupils were suddenly slits, and she slowly sat up straight and looked out the window, Clarisse purring. She looked carefully towards the window, and nodded when she saw a figure with wings. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll see you in the morning," she says, before lying back down and closing her eyes.


End file.
